


That's What I Like

by MarieRuby



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dirty Dancing, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Lapdance, M/M, Making Out, Sexy Times, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieRuby/pseuds/MarieRuby
Summary: The mere presence of Magnus was usually enough to make Alec forget about his surroundings and life outside those moments, but as the the first music tones started to come out of the walls, everything became fuzzy.It was more than magic. The way Magnus body started to move, inch by inch, subtle at first and the explosive all at once, was mesmerizing. His hips were synchronized with the beat of the song, the sensuous roll of his body matching the the vibrations of the music that shakes Alec’s body. He was not going to survive tonight.--------or, Magnus puts some Magic Mike moves on Alec.





	That's What I Like

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to Beyonce's Rocket, for the full experience.  
> xx

Alec walked with caution in the loft. He wasn’t sure if Magnus was busy with clients or if he was working on something that required his full attention. He knew his boyfriend sometimes had jobs that kept him occupied for hours without a break. However, as soon as Alec reached the living room, it was clear that Magnus wasn’t working. At least, not on something professional. 

 

The space looked different than usual; the furniture was all pushed against the walls, and in the middle of it, stood Magnus. He was wearing his workout clothes, grey loose sweatpants and tank top that showed his muscles and and left a lot of skin on display. He had headphones on, which explained why he hadn't said anything when the door opened.

 

His back was to Alec, and it seemed like he was moving along the music. Dancing, to be more precise. Well…  _ sexy dancing _ . Alec didn’t know a lot about anything remotely fun, but he knew that wasn’t how you were supposed to dance on broad daylight. Magnus’ hips were doing sinful things and his hands kept stroking his chest, and head was moving to a beat that he only him could listen to. It was mesmerizing, the way his boyfriend’s body could move like that, the way his muscles shifted and created something so beautiful, that Alec had to call it art. 

 

He was so lost in the movements, that when he spun around and spotted Alec, he let out a loud “AHH” and clutched his chest. It would have been funny, and on different occasion, Alec would've laughed, but all of the blood in his brain left as soon as he spotted The Sweatpants (really, it was Alec’s favorite piece of clothing, the way the fabric clung to Magnus’ skin and left _ nothing _ to the imagination). 

 

“Alexander! You almost gave me an heart attack!” His voice was raspy, like he hadn't spoken in a long while, and there were drops of sweat starting to gather at the base of his throat. All in, it was a miracle Alec’s legs hadn't given in yet.

 

He considered what to say next, and decided that action would work better. In long strides, he reached Magnus and stood so close he could feel his boyfriend’s breaths ghosting his cheek. They had a routine by now, welcome and goodbye kisses, that were starting to feel as natural as talking. Tonight though, things felt charged. His breath was already irregular, and his stomach felt tense. With just a tilting of his head, their lips brushed. It was supposed to be the customary hello, but soon Alec had his hands on Magnus’ hips and was pulling him as close as possible. Their whole bodies were touching now, every single point of contact lighting up their skins. It was the beginning of something more, the electricity between them making things more intense. 

 

Suddenly, with a firm palm on Alec’s chest and push, Magnus leaned away and kept him at distance. 

 

“Wait.” There was a glint in his eyes, and a forming smile on his lips. Clearly, he had something on his mind. 

 

“What?” Alec was out of breath, and just a little bit impatient. There as a growing situation in his pants, and he really  _ really _ hoped they were about to do something about it. 

 

“I just had an idea. Don’t worry, you are going to enjoy it.” Magnus often sounded flirtatious, but right now his voice had a tone that promised trouble. 

 

With a snap of his finger a chair was flung across the room, and Alec was firmly, but gently, pushed down until he was seated. 

 

“What are you doing?” Alec’s voice was on octave higher and Magnus could see a starting blush on his cheeks and neck. It was endearing. 

 

“My darling, light of my day, moon of my skies…” The ridiculous pet names broke a little of the tension on the shadowhunter’s shoulders and he leaned back on the chair, while still maintaining his hands across his lap, like a barrier. There was a tiny smile on his face.

 

“I’m afraid this is one of those  _ show not tell _ kind of situations.” Magnus was standing in front of Alec, feet wide, shoulders back and confident gaze. 

 

“You are going to have to trust me on this one.” He took a step closer, sliding between Alec’s legs, making him look up. The way Magnus was staring at him, like he was the only person in the world, like he couldn’t wait to make him forget his own name, was enough to make the him uncross his hands and hold Magnus’ hips with care, pulling him in slightly. 

 

Alec knew that whatever his boyfriend had planned would turn out great for both of them, but he couldn’t shake that feeling of embarrassment that always accompanied him whenever seduction was involved. It make his stomach clench even more and his hands sweat, just to think that he would be the center of attention for so long. However, the blood on his body had a tendency to redistribute whenever he started to think how the night was going to end, and all feelings of anxiety were thrown out of the window.

 

Magnus took a deep breath and held Alec’s face between his hands, waiting. He would never proceed with some sort of confirmation that Alec wanted what was about to happen, always ensuring they were both on the same page. After feeling his boyfriend nod, and watching the Alec way was licking his lips,  he leaned down and brushed a kiss across his forehead, trailing his lips until he could find Alec’s mouth. It wasn’t just a kiss, it was promise of something else to come, a brush of love and lust enough to make sure Alec know what was about to happen. He nuzzled his jaw, and continued his journey until he found the place to whisper the rules of the night. 

 

“A couple of things before we start, to make sure you get the  _ complete _ experience.” Magnus’ voice was husky and low, and his tone playful. “Rule number one: hands behind your back. After all, there’s no touching in stripping” He chuckled when he felt Alec’s confused expression and subsequent attempt to turn his head. “ _ Sush _ now darling. I’m not done talking.” 

 

“Rule number two: don’t look at anything else other than me.” He always found the gaze of his lovers to be fuel to his movements. 

 

“And finally, enjoy yourself the most you can, Alexander.“ He pulled up with a smug expression and took a couple of steps back before Alec could even react. He liked the element of surprise (and he had a knack for drama,  _ whatever _ ).

 

With a snap of his fingers, the lights dimmed down until there’s was only shadows and an orange coloring on the walls, making the ambient intimate and putting the focus on both of them. It was like the outside world had stopped existing, and in that moment there was only Alec, Magnus and a chair. 

 

Then music started, blasting from the walls. 

 

The mere presence of Magnus was usually enough to make Alec forget about his surroundings and life outside those moments, but as the the first music tones started to come out of the walls, everything became fuzzy. 

 

It was more than magic. The way Magnus body started to move, inch by inch, subtle at first and the explosive all at once, was mesmerizing. His hips were synchronized with the beat of the song, the sensuous roll of his body matching the the vibrations of the music that shake Alec’s body. He was not going to survive tonight.

 

After the initial shocked had passed, Alec realized that Magnus was acting the lyrics as he went on. He never thought he would see Magnus mouth the words  _ I wanna sit this ass on you _ , making a silent chorus with the singer’s voice, yet, here he was. The flush on his neck and cheeks was growing bigger and he was starting to tremble under the attentive eyes of his partner. 

 

With every second that passed, the lyrics were becoming more teasing and provocative and so was the men dancing to them.Trailing fingers, hip trusts and lip bites were making the  theatrical motions and sharp movements look more exciting that they had the right to be. It was hypnotizing, the way the lights would cast shadows on Magnus’ skin, how the singer’s voice was caressing the nerves in the surface of his skin and lighting it up. Magnus decided all of the sudden to climb Alec’s lap and therefore start the lap dance part of the evening.

 

_ Hard. _

 

_ Rock. _

 

_ Steady. _

 

With every word came a beat, and Magnus grinds his body down in order to remain the rhythm going. He was a towering presence, and takes his shirt off with grace and sensuality, leaving him in just sweatpants low on hips, displaying the muscles on his lower abdomen. With ease, he keeps rolling his body back and forth, and starts kissing lightly on Alec’s neck. The shadowhunter let out a low moan and looked up trying to get a hold of himself. The kisses were getting more adventurous, and soon he feels teeth marking his rune, and a tongue soothing away the piercing pain of the bites. It’s the most delicious form of torture, the way his knuckles were white from grasping the chair, the sweat of his forehead, and the way his hips kept pushing up, trying the find a pattern that could satisfy him.

 

The music was finally getting to an end, the last verses sounding more and more explosive, like Magnus, who was now meeting him halfway and enjoying the friction between them. He was as turned on as Alec, judging by the way his controlled moves were starting to feel erratic, hands pushing into the soft flesh of his boyfriend’s arms to keep him balanced. 

 

Alec thought his days of coming in his pants were over. However, as soon as their mouths connect, finally, and their lips and tongues touch in a searing kiss full of pent up frustration and arousal, he lets out a loud cry and feels his body explode with an orgasm that leaves his whole body awake and tingling, and starts behind his eyelids. 

 

Surprisingly, not seconds after Alec calms down enough to open his eyes again, he is blessed with the image of Magnus throwing his head back and by the looks of it, also coming in his pants.There’s a happy expression on his face and a small smile making his way through his lips. Alec feels his heart skip a beat, and he thinks he is falling in love all over again. 

 

It should be embarrassing, how they both fell apart with some heavy making out and grinding, but it just makes a warm feeling blossom Alec’s heart, the way their minds and body function together. 

 

“I can’t feel my legs.” Magnus says as he lets his body fall against Alec’s chest. head snuggling on his neck and caressing his nose up the shadowhunter’s jaw. It’s intimate, fun, and possibly  the best decision that Magnus made this month.

 

“This was your idea. Probably the best one you had so far, if I say so myself.” It’s starting to get a little uncomfortable, the way his pants are sticking to his skin, and the sweat is drying up on his clothes. Alec wouldn't  rather be anywhere else in the world. It’s the perfect moment. 

 

They both look up, playful expressions, and start saying at the same time “I love you”. Laugh bubbles out of their mouths and they almost fall over after hugging too tight.

 

Alec never imagined this was how his night was going to go, after having a stressful day full of meetings and annoying co-workers, but he couldn't be happier about the fact that the High Warlock of Brooklyn had some serious moves up his sleeve.  

  
  


\-----------------

 

After they both showered and got themselves to bed, cuddling and facing each other, Alec decides to give in to his curiosity and ask the question on his mind for the past hour.

“Where did you learn to dance like  _ that _ ?” 

 

Magnus huffed and answered with a smirk  “Magic Mike.”

 

_ What? _ There was a warlock named Mike, going around and teaching people how to be strippers?

 

“There’s a warlock named Mike?”

 

The was a pause, and all of the sudden Magnus started to laugh until there were tears in his eyes. 

 

“Alec Lightwood, I love you. And I have the feeling I’m going to have to fight Channing Tatum for your heart after the movie session in our future.”

 

Alec couldn’t be more confused about what Magnus was talking about, but he chose to let the questions go in order to place a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead and mutter “Good night, crazy men. “

 

“Good night, love.”

 

\---------------------------------

 

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, sorry for any mistakes.  
> I also don't write sexy things very often, so do forgive if it came out a little weird. I'm practicing my smut skills.  
> Leave a comment if you liked it tho!
> 
> i'm on tumblr: marieruby.tumblr.com


End file.
